Muraki's Baby
by AnimeMazokuProductions
Summary: What happens when Watari's sexchange potions works? What about it working on the wrong person on the wrong night with alcohol involve? What does Hisoka do when his lovers the father of his rapists baby?! R&R and well add more chapters, promise!
1. Default Chapter

Muraki's Baby  
  
Tsuzuki looked up from his paperwork which he was actually doing for once. There in the doorway was that evil man! That tall albino stud! Muraki! Yes Tsuzuki did find the man attractive, but he killed so many people, so Tsuzuki found that disturbing. Also, his perverted fetish for dolls didn't help him none in the sanity department either.  
"What are YOU doing here? And by that, how did you get into emmacho, and now, please, just leave." Tsuzuki tried his best to be polite, evil doctor or not, office protocol was heavily enforced by Tatsumi.  
Muraki smiled and adjusted his glasses.  
"I assumed that you would act that way with my appearance, but what I have to talk to you about is truely urgent Tsuzuki, a personal matter concerning myself, and you."  
"Oh really? What? You killed somebody and would like to announce it? Or you just came here to rape me?"  
"No not really, but I think that we really should take this somewhere more privet." Muraki sincere for once. Terazuma and Tatsumi looked up from going over a stack of paperwork, and Wakaba glanced over from her spot near the copy machine. Watari who was passing through the nearby doorway moved closer as to here what the too were saying better.  
"Whatever you have to say, say it now! I'm not going to put up with your nonsense." Tsuzuki was starting to get angry, as he always did in the presence of the doctor.  
"Really Tsuzuki, we should take this somewhere else. Unless ofcourse, you don't mind all these other people standing here evedropping."  
"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of them. Besides, I thought we made a deal, that I would leave you alone after I....did you that favor. You gave me your word." Tsuzuki growled at Muraki, not liking being lied to, though he should have expected as such from Muraki.  
"Fine, but gave you the option of privacy. I am pregnant with your child." Everyone in the room froze, Tsuzuki jaw dropped in horror. From the hallway one could hear Watari's voice raise in a loud shriek of, "IT WORKED!" followed by the sound of him running for dear life.  
"You're fucking kidding me right?!" Terazuma was holding back Tatsumi, who was already calling shadows to his side.  
"How is that possible," Tsuzuki said in a very stressed calm voice, "You're a man. Men don't have babies. Even I know that."  
"Remember that round of drinks in the bar? Where you and I left early and made sweet love?" Muraki looked happy at the memory of that night.  
"As I remember, it went more like this, 'god dammit Muraki! If you promise to leave me and Hisoka alone, I'll fuck you! okay! Just leave me alone!'" Tsuzuki was on the verge of yelling, the situation had gotten so odd.  
"Well, we both were drunk, and Oriya's was around the corner...also that scientist was lurking around, he decided to tag along...last thing I remeber before passing out that night was that blond handing me this drink and saying it was a new type of liquor. Then I woke up, and you were there with me...why question a good thing. Then I checked Oriya's security camera, ya know, free porn and all, and well, we did in fact make love. You seemed quite thrilled!"  
"More like disgusted!" Tsuzuki yelled.  
"Ahh, yes, the evils of alcohol." Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and nodded knowingly to himself.  
"Yes, well, when I got into the shower later I had a nasty shock! My phalis was missing. I was very upset until I thought of how useful that could be! So many men would be so unsuspected right up to the moment before I killed them. But I didn't look like a woman in whole, just down there, but well, I've seen women with smaller chests than me."  
Watari was peeking around the edge of the doorframe, "Drats, well, at least it worked where it mattered." the blond muttered to himself.  
"What does all of this have to do with you being pregnant!" Tsuzuki yelled, getting more and more upset as more was revealed. Terazuma was now on the floor, having fits of laughter, but the laughter had long since turned to a silent gasp for air and tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"I'm now a woman technically, and you forgot to use a condom!"  
"I'm going to kill Watari..." Tsuzuki slowly turned, joined by Tatsumi and Wakaba, who was trying to calm them, as they marched in a mob down the hallway to Watari's lab; where even now, Watari had his door baracaded and was in the process of packing and moving to mexico.  
"Ole!" Watari clapped his hands and then jumped when he noticed the shadows in the room gathering.  
"003! We must go now! they're on a witch hunt and i'm the bitch...erm, witch they're after!"  
  
A/N: okay, here's the deal, we'll write the next chapter after we get at least four reviews saying yay! or nay! on our twisted story. Also, this is spawned from my two rats, a brown one named Tsuzuki and an albino named Muraki, who turned out later to be female. those rodents are the inspiration to our twisted minds. lol, Watari could almost be seen doing that though, he experiments on everyone else, why not everyone's favorite evil doctor? eh?  
  
Mangamazoku and Animeyoukai 


	2. Explainations and Experimentations

Part Two of the Insanity  
  
Watari, having all of his things stuffed into two suitcases, called to 003. He made a dash for the window, flipped it open and was halfway out the window when the door burst open by the stampede of Tatsumi and Tsuzuki.  
"Don't move, Yutaka," Tatasumi said in his commanding voice.  
Watari froze, with his hands raised in the air.  
"Watari!!!! How could you do this to me?!" Tsuzuki yelled. "I thought I was rid of that bastard for good, but now........ I can't believe this."  
"Well, we were all drunk that night, Tsuzuki. I didn't mean for it to happen like that.."  
Tsuzuki's anger burned away and was replaced by sadness. "I'm sorry about.. yelling Watari.. It's just that my life was going so good... Hisoka and I have finally hooked up and...... oh god, what am I going to tell him..?" Tsuzuki pleaded as tears began to gather at the corners of his amethyst eyes. His hand covered his face as he sunk slowly to the ground.  
Tatsumi looked down at his friend. He didn't know what to say to help comfort Tsuzuki. Watari's normally genki attitude was gone as he placed down his suitcases and just stared. Wakaba, tears forming in her own eyes, gave Tsuzuki a big hug and was saying comforting things to him. Tatsumi walked out of the room, and up to Muraki, who was sitting on the couch in Emachou.  
"You had better not be lying about being pregnant," Tatsumi said in a cold tone.  
Muraki looked up. "Hmm Why would I do that?"  
"We both know why. Sure, you may be a woman now, but there still is a chance that you aren't pregnant-"  
"Would you like me to get you the video footage?" Muraki smiled sweetly. "Or how about we do a DNA test for confirmation? I assure you, I am with child! Those...thingys...Oriya had me use one when we noticed the...change. It came up with the blue strip and he sent me over here to tell the father."  
"Why are you smiling when you say that!? Normal people aren't happy when they wake up a different sex than they went to bed! And normal people..." Tatsumi's eye twitched, this was unbeleivable, "They don't get their pimp friends to administer a pregnancy test on them the next morning."  
"But Tsuzuki didn't use a condom! And it's not like I was using the pill, I was for all my knowledge a man when we, what would be less offensive to you? Pleasured eachother?" Muraki tried his best to look innocent, but he couldn't fight off the smirk that was growing.  
Tatsumi just glared at the evil one. "You have seriously messed up Tsuzuki's life now, but I will do whatever I can for him."  
Muraki smiled up at Tatsumi from the cushions. Her face and all appearances still looked like they always did, well, Muraki would always bost a creamy complexsion and high cheekbones. Under the heavy white trenchcoat, one could not tell if she had breasts or not, but Tatsumi guessed that since they didn't show at all, poor Muraki was not well endowed as a female.  
'What the hell am I thinking about Muraki's cupsize for...' Tatsumi rubbed his temples and searched for something to say. But what does one say to a ...transexual in a... delicate position...Tatsumi could feel his migraine comming on already.  
"Okay, well, we should have Watari take a look at you I guess. He is...a doctor. I'm sure he'll be eager to examine you..."  
"Oh that sounds wonderful! He is such a pretty boy and all." Muraki fluttered his eyelashes at Tatsumi, getting the flustered effect he desired from the secretary. "But isn't he you're lover? Pity," His face took on a mourners bow, looking innocently up at the Shadowmaster, "I would have liked to show him just how real a woman I am."  
Tatsumi clentched his fist, resisting to summon his shadow powers. Technically, Muraki hasn't done anything 'wrong' in the Emacho facility, so he couldn't attack him. But if Muraki did screw up, Tatsumi vowed that he would get rid of him.  
"I'll go check on the lab, and see if Watari is ready to examine you." Tatsumi turned and left Muraki smirking devilishly.  
  
Tatsumi walked into the lab, but was surpirsed to see Tsuzuki sitting up. He seemed to be doing better with the 'news'. "Tsuzuki, you can have the rest of the day off, I'll tell Konoe that you aren't feeling well..." He looked over at Tsuzuki, who nodded slowly. "I'm sure Kurosaki-kun will understand, and he'll be there for you."  
"Thanks..." Tsuzuki got up and walked out of the door.  
"Now, Watari I want you to run every damn test you can, pregnancy, DNA, whatever," He paused, and pointed at the scientist. "Double check, no triple check everything. We all know how that sicko can manipulate things."  
"Aye, aye Captain," Watari saluted.  
Tatsumi walked back out of the hall and told Muraki to go into the lab, but of course giving him one last death glare before leaving.  
  
Watari looked over at Muraki. "Well...... Let's get this over with as soon as possible." he snapped the wrist of his rubber gloves are he put them on. "Sooo, any morning sickness, dizzy spells, spotting." He led Muraki over to the examining bench, usually researved for injured shinigamis. Watari mused at the irony, because not long before, Tsuzuki had been lying on that table after the Kyoto incident that had nearly kill both him and Tsuzuki.  
"No, no morning sickness. Spotting, there is usually blood in my clothing so I didn't notice a difference." The chilling innocense and casual attitude was unnerving for the scientist. He had to do this though, he was very interested to see how complete his greatest potion was, and also, Tsuzuki and Tatsumi had been on the verge of killing him a second time moments ago.  
"Well, off with the clothes then. You can put them on the table here," moving a stack of paper off the table to make room, Watari motioned and then stood staring at Muraki.  
"Are you going to watch me strip?"  
"Ummm...no."  
"Then why are you still watching?"  
"uhhhh," Watari turned around and looked up at the ceiling, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. After a few minutes Muraki informed the 'doctor' that he was ready and Watari turned around again to continue with the examination.  
Muraki's female self was pretty much just a modified version of his male self. Pale skin that shown no signs what so ever of being out in sunlight, the body had taken on a more shaplier look, with a small indent in the abdomen and a swelling of hips, hidden completely by the clothing. Muraki only boosted a very small pair of breasts, more like an A-cup, but nothing more than that for sure. With a dress and some make-up, he could probably pull off looking female, but in his trench-coat and slacks, no difference was detectible. The only real thing that proved he had in fact become a she, was the lack of his male-organs and the female entrance replacing it.  
"My dream has been relized!" Watari smiled and congradulated himself on his victory.  
"I never knew you wanted to see me naked so much, you should have asked me Watari-san." Muraki lay back on the table and looked up at Watari, who was blushing despite his best efforts not to.  
"Um, I wouldn;t voluenteer to see you naked, that;s for sure."  
"Well, then," Muraki said, as spreading his legs, "What are you waiting for? Let's get this over with."  
Watari gupled and got to work.  
"Funny, This position got me into this mess," Muraki chuckled.  
  
Sometime later, Watari came out of the lab, slowly closing the door behind him. Tatsumi looked up from his paper organizing.  
"Tell me that that psycho cut it off with a kife and this is all one sick joke."  
""fraid not..." Watari replied. "My potion is ingenious- I mean, this is bad."  
Tatsumi sighed and stopped his organizing. "This is going to be tough.. for Tsuzuki, and Hisoka."  
"Nooo! Not Bon!" Watari threw his hands in the air. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!"  
"Well, in any case, the baby is Tsuzuki's then?"  
The frantic scientist stopped clawing at his hair long enough to regain composure before stating, "Yes, all DNA matches. It's just barely concieved, but there is a life growing inside that killer as we speak. ahhh, demon spawn..." 003 hooted and nodded in agreement.  
"Don't talk like that! The child is half Tsuzuki, we must hope for better things." Tatsumi glared.  
"I feel sorry for the child, having Muraki as a mother. Well, at least if it's a girl it will never be short one doll of a teaparty." Watari smiled and tried to raise the moral in the office.  
"One question Watari-san, if Tsuzuki is dead, how can he get Muraki pregnant, afterall, aren't all us shinigami's shooting blanks at this point?"  
"That would be true, except Tsuzuki's regentive powers keep even his dead blood and tissues very active. His greatest power seems to be also his greatest downfall."  
"Isn't that always the case...poor Tsuzuki-san." Watari kneeled down next to Tatsumi and held his lover close. This was a stressful day for all of them, and also the greatest breakthrough in Watari's years as a scientist. Tatsumi kissed Watari on the kiss gently.  
"Yutaka?"  
"Hn?"  
"You didn't drink any of that potion did you? I know you like to test on yourself a lot."  
"No..." Watari looked up at Tatsumi.  
"Good, then lets go back to the apartment and relax until it's time to break the news to everyone." Tatsumi winked.  
"Oohhh! Okay."  
  
A/N:  
  
Hmmmm, sex at a time like that? Horny Tatsumi and Watari! Show some manners! lol, hope you like this installment, next chapter....Tsuzuki breaks the news to Hisoka! What will our poor empath do! His rapist is pregnant with his lovers baby! Also, Oriya tried to get Muraki to agree to an abortion, but Muraki doensn't want to give up the life growing inside him...her. Am I the only one who thinks Watari's a little too happy about this turn of events? Please read and review!  
  
-Mangamazoku and Animeyoukai (the bum) 


	3. Deals made with the Devil turn out Badly

Nihehehe! It's Part Three!  
  
Tsuzuki sighed deeply outside his apartment door. He dreaded going inside. Hisoka was behind this door, and the hardest thing he's ever had to face waited for him. How could his life have gone from perfect to fucked up within a day he still couldn't understand. Some nightmare he hadn't ever even dreamt had come to pass. He was to be the father of Muraki's baby. He had to tell Hisoka the truth, but Tsuzuki didn't know if he could.  
"Well, here it goes.....kami-sama help me." Tsuzuki breathed as he turned the knob on the door and entered. There, sitting in an arm chair in the living room was Hisoka, who was reading a book as usual. Hisoka's spring green eyes looked up and met Tsuzuki's purple ones, but Tsuzuki quickly looked down at the floor.  
"Tsuzuki........." He got up and walked towards the older man. "I thought that you got off of work later today.. What's wrong?" Hisoka grabbed at Tsuzuki's hand, who tried to pull it away.  
"Oh my god............ I'm so sorry, Soka.." Tsuzuki gasped, as he sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands.  
Hisoka sat down next to him, worried as he felt the despair comming from his lover. "What happened?" he asked softly. The usually stoic boy was full of concern for his love, who usually never felt this sad and confused. Hisoka also took note that everytime he had felt such pain from his friend, partner, and lover had been when Muraki had gotten involved in there lives. Anger sparked at that thought.  
"I- I found out something horrible.. I have made a terrible mistake-" he paused, squeezing his eyes shut."- I'm afraid that you won't forgive me for what has happend."  
Hisoka grew very still for a moment. "Tell me what happened... " The angelic shinigami's face was blank, that stoic mask that hid what was going on behind the emerald eyes.  
"I was really drunk at a bar a few weeks ago. I was just out with Watari and we had just planned a few drinks. I ended up having more than a few...a lot more than a few actually. I was really drunk." Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka for any expression the other would offer, but just saw a blank poker face.  
"Muraki happened to be there," Tsuzuki paused and looked at Hisoka, who had tensed up from the mention of Muraki's name. " Did I mention I was really drunk?"  
"... yes, you have." Tsuzuki could see Hisoka's eye twitch a little in annoyance.  
"Well, that guy came over to me, and he was harassing me again. He wanted me to do things with him.......... I was really drunk, and he kept bugging me, so after awhile I agreed.... He said he wouldn't bother us ever again if I did what he said and I was really drunk too...... I slept with him... oh god I'm so sorry. I was just really really drunk."  
Hisoka placed an arm around Tsuzuki and held his lover tight against him, "... I can forgive you.."  
It was now Tsuzuki's turn to be silent. "There's more."  
"Huh?..." Hisoka asked, confused.  
"Muraki is..... pregnant.... and I'm the father"  
Hisoka's arm moved away from Tsuzuki's body as the news sunk in for about half a minute. "What!?"  
"I'm so sorry, Hisoka, I never meant to hurt you..Watari was drunk too...he slipped his sexchange potion into Muraki's drink without thinking....and I was too drunk to notice anything." Tsuzuki tried to reach for Hisoka, who pulled away.  
"I... can't stay here. I need time to think."  
"What?.. Oh no no no, Hisoka.." Tsuzuki reached for the boy, who had already gotten up and walked towards the bedroom. Tsuzuki followed suit, where he saw Hisoka pull out a suitcase and begin to pack clothes into it.  
"What are you doing...?" Tsuzuki asked quietly.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Hisoka replied, his eyes already showing tears shimmering on the brink, anger welling in his voice, though who it was really directed at he could not decern.  
"Please... don't leave me...I love you Hisoka. We can work this ou-" Tsuzuki reached out to Hisoka, who moved away from his outstretched hand.  
"Don't touch me please Tsuzuki. I have enough pain of my own, without it pooling with yours."  
The both of them were quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Tsuzuki couldn't stand it anymore and spoke. "Where are you going?"  
"Hmm... probably Terazuma's place... I'm not sure."  
"Don't leave, Hisoka... I need you... I love YOU. Please-"  
"I need my space Tsuzuki! Don't you understand?! I love you, I know that for sure, but dammit! You're the father of my pregnant rapist's baby! I was raped by a MAN. This all sounds like some kind of sick soap opera. How am I supposed to feel about this?!" Hisoka slammed the suitcase shut and began to walk towards the door, the tear begging to trickle down his cheeks.  
"No....... I love you............"  
Hisoka turned as he was at the door, "I'll call you up in a week."  
  
Tsuzuki's hand was still streched from where he had reached out to Hisoka eariler. He couldn't believe that Hisoka had LEFT HIM. Hisoka. Left. Him. The knot in his stomach clenched as he collapsed onto the bed, his heart aching as it shattered into a million pieces. He collapsed onto the bed, with his arms wrapped around his body in a fetal position. Tsuzuki's nose was buired into the sheets, which smelled like the one that he loved more so than anything. "Hisoka.........." Tears began to pour out of his eyes like a small waterfall. "I need you............. more than anything......." he cried out loud. "Soka........"  
He buried his head into Hisoka's pillow, inhailing the sweet scent. "I screwed up big time............ Oh no...... no no no no no no no............ no! Why did this have to happen????!!!" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears. Soon his pain turned to anger at the reason for why he was seperated from his beloved: Muraki. "It's that bastard's fault! He- she whatever, is always interferring with me and Hisoka! How could I had believed that sicko?!?! Oh god!" Soon Tsuzuki's anger died away. ".....I- I promised Hisoka that I would protect him from Muraki.............. and now I've hurt him....... more so than anyone................... And now I'm the father of his rapist's baby........ How will we work things out......? If- if we can work it out..." the one thought he dreaded came to his mind, " ..... What if he never comes back? What if....... I've lost him................? for good?....."  
Tsuzuki was left all alone, huddled in his bed as the tears fell in each aching moment.  
  
Author's note:Finally I get to write an author note (anime youkai)! ^^ Well..... Poor Tsuzuki and Hisoka!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love them so much!!!!!! I hate seeing them so sad, but at the same time it is funny (to me).... I have a very twisted sense of humor. ^^;;; I hope these two work things out!!!!!! ... Man, it must suck.. Muraki pregnant with Tsuzuki's baby...... Muraki seems to be quite happy... but he is crazy.... Ok... I hope you enjoy our creation (Manga Mazoku and I) and let us know what you think!!!!! I need insparation to write!!! I am a lazy bum and tend to not update my fics after awhile... (Like my Tsu and Soka one... i'll get around to working on it...... i hope). Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please~!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Mangamazoku- oi, good work Animeyoukai did here, she's a big angst monkey as you can tell. ^_^ I would love to hear what everyone out there thinks, reviews keep us going, right up there with soda and pocky. ^_^ On a completly random note, they make Pocky flavored condoms in japan...future lemons are writting themselves in my mind! lol, and i'm keeping the whip on Animeyoukai to update this fic regualarly, so don't worry. =^._.^= 


	4. Painted Walls and Mirrored Ceilings

Part 4  
  
*Flashback to THE MORNING AFTER!**cue the cheesy soap opera music**i like cheese!**ahem**sorry*  
  
Tsuzuki awakened with a start, and quickly felt his head spinning from the hangover caused by excessive amounts of booze. His head throbbed with great pain and soon a wave of nausea overtook him. He stumbled to his feet, almost tripping over the limp form of the person lying asleep next to him on the futon.  
  
"Urge, aww man, I was so wasted I went home with somebody? Hisoka's gonna kill me...again. I better get dressed and outta here..." Tsuzuki tiptoed over the sleeping body, bare ass to the world, and ran towards the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself of the sick feeling in his guts.  
  
The bathroom was small and dark, typical for a cheap establishment of ill repute. Tsuzuki turned on the tap and splashed some cold water onto his face to refresh himself and corner his thoughts. He remembered going out last night drinking with Watari, and he remembered getting drunk...very drunk...very extremely drunk...  
  
"Oh god, I think I gave myself alcohol poisoning..." In the mirror Tsuzuki could see that his face had managed to turn the shade of pale green, and his eyes were bloodshot and sunken in the worse manner. For once Tsuzuki could honestly say he was happy he was already dead, or he may have very well drunk himself to death last night. How he had managed to have a one night stand that was beyond his minds ability to recall.  
  
"Better than drinking chemicals in an alcohol induced haze." Tsuzuki looked inside the shower stall to see the blond scientist sprawled out at the bottom with a bottle of sake propped up in the crook of his arm. His hair was loose and disheveled, the ribbon usually holding back the golden spirals was now being used to mop Watari's forehead with cold water. 003 hooted disapprovingly from the curtain rod.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Tsuzuki steadied his comrade's arms as good as one drunk to steady another. Both took turns over the next 15minutes praying to the porcelain god, before they could stand on their own and look each other over for the first time that morning.  
  
Watari looked up, his glasses hanging off one of his eyes. His eyes went large and a mischievous smile spread across his face. "Uhh.. My, my what are you doing in here like that" he giggled. Tsuzuki looked down and realized he was fully exposed, which caused him to blush. His hand went for the nearby towel and attempted to wrap it around his waist.  
  
"It's ok, Tsuzu-chan, I never was interested in you in that way," he laughed. "I'm more for.. the quiet, nerdy types." 003 hooted in agreement.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here? And speaking of here where are we?" Tsuzuki looked around the bathroom.  
  
"Uhhhh," Watari looked nervously around, " I have.. no idea where we are, yeah," he said quickly. Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow. "I guess I should find out where we are."  
  
Tsuzuki peered out the door of the bathroom, Watari glancing over his shoulder and 003 perched on the blonds head. Bare bones room, but lavishly decorated wall paintings, tatami mats on the floor, and a futon in the middle of the room, piled with bright colored pillows. Typical bedroom for any ryokon in the Kyoto region, except closer inspection of the walls brought a loud exclamation from Watari.  
  
"Oi! Tsuzuki! There are naked people having sex all over the walls...and a mirror on the ceiling! Wow...I should get one of those."  
  
"Too much information...besides, they sound more erotic than they are," Tsuzuki mumbled.  
  
"Hisoka made you take it down eh?"  
  
"Yea, said he preferred not to see the weird faces he was making...blushed a lot saying that, it was cute."  
  
"Heh, that sounds like Bon," Watari laughed.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled at the mention of his lover.   
  
"Hmmmm....... I tripped over someone in this pile of blankets." Tsuzuki said and pointed. Him and Watrari walked towards the pile of blankets, while 003 hovered in the air with curiosity. Getting to the blankets Tsuzuki paused, "I wonder who is in this pile?" he mused.  
  
"No idea," Watari said automatically. "For all we know, it could be the pope."  
  
Tsuzuki turned to Watari with a look of shock. Watari grinned. "Be serious here!"  
  
"I am," he replied with his eyes going into McDonald arches.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head with disgust and sighed. "Well, there's only one way to find out who it is." He lifted the blankets and they fell out of his hands soon after.  
  
Tsuzuki stared in horror at the expanse of snow white thigh that was exposed on the futon. The dropped blanket barely allowing minimum modesty to the sleeper that both Watari and Tsuzuki had prayed it would. The face was turned to the side on the pillow, while the rest of the body was tummy side down and sprawled wantonly about, arms flung out grasping for some blanket or someone to clutch, legs spread eagled, only the blanket kept the most embarrassing nether regions hidden. All skin showing was white enough to reflect the morning light coming in from the edges of the drawn reed curtains.  
  
003 let out a hoot and began to fly frantically in the air.  
  
"Oh my god....." Tsuzuki gasped out loud. "I can't believe this! What the hell happened!?" Tsuzuki put his hand to his forehead, dragging it down his face.  
  
"My thoughts exactly,' Watari added. They quickly ran back into the safety of the bathroom.  
  
Watari placed his hand to his chin. "Hmmm.. Judging by your behavior from this morning, you were extremely drunk..."   
  
"Yeah, I know- Ohno! What if.......... No, I can't remember! I can't remember anything from last night! Go-"  
  
Watari covered his companion's mouth. "Calm down Tsuzuki. We need to get out of here before the psycho murderer wakes up."  
  
Tsuzuki closed his eyes. "yeah, you're right... Let's go."  
  
As soon as they had agreed on this notion, they heard a moan from the other room  
  
"Aww crap." Tsuzuki banged his already throbbing head on the wall, "why him, why him of all the drunks I could've slept with, why him?"  
  
"He was there and willing?" Tsuzuki shot Watari a death glare.  
  
"You are not helping..."  
  
"Well, I do remember you and him getting into a drunken argument at the bar last night...that was when you ordered the extra round of tequila, I'm a Smirnoph kind of guy, so I didn't join in..." Watari prattled on, enjoying the sound of his own voice, so Tsuzuki reasoned at least. This morning however, he wasn't up for it.  
  
"Anyway...."  
  
"Ah, yes, and you two left together after I gave him a heavy dose of tranquilizer in the last beer he chugged...but I still can't recall if that was before or after you did the table dance...oh well." Watari smiled and shrugged, as if that were the most normal recall of events in the world.  
  
"You carry tranquilizers with you when you go out?" Tsuzuki asked, not wanting to inquire further about what other lunacies he had participated in the previous night. Already he was getting more and more upset with the one he knew about already.  
  
"I carry many potions in my jacket, just incase you know. ^.^"   
  
"Oh god. Why didn't you stop me!"   
  
"I was drunk, I could barely follow you out of the club...though I don't remember how I ended up sleeping in the bathtub, that is a mystery..." he looked off into the distance of the other room, at the sleeping figure of Muraki, snoring and looking like a cheap slut, "You think you'll stop drinking after this Tsuzuki-kun?"  
  
"Shut up Watari...and hand me my pants."  
  
A/N  
  
MangaMazoku - hee hee, little short, interesting flashback I think. AnimeYoukai and I took a while making it I know, but Muraki was portrayed well I think! lol, i do see him as somewhat a wonton whore just a bit. lol, man-slut, but we love him deep down...or fear him! w00t 


	5. Chocolate Bon Bons, Soap Operas, and The...

Chocolate Bon Bons, Soap Operas, and The OC… By the MangaMazoku and the AnimeYoukai 1-2005 

Muraki looked around the hallway they were traveling through. Never before had he been allowed to look so freely upon Meifu, however, he was still prevented from lingering by the two shinigami that flanked him. He smirked at Tatsumi on his right, enjoying the shadow masters obvious discomfort at the close proximity of the two of them. Muraki chuckled to himself and grabbed the other mans hand, holding it to his belly and proclaiming loudly, "Can you feel the baby kicking?" Tatsumi glared at the other man… wo-man before moving his hand away. He straightened out his tie to regain his composure, and continued walking. Muraki smirked. Tatsumi glanced over at Watari, who gave him a sympathetic look.

"Where are we taking you?" Tatsumi asked, clearing his throat.  
"Well-" Muraki began, "Oriya is rather busy at work, if you know what I mean- So I have no place to stay."

"Mmm that's how it is," Watari replied.  
As the three continued to walk, Muraki in his own little world, an idea crossed Tatsumi's mind. He looked over at Watari and began to make hand gestures of covering his face with a creepy smile. Watari returned the gesture with a blank look at first, but then returned it with a hand covering his face and the other one grabbing his crotch. Tatsumi nodded, sharing a secret smile returned by the long haired scientist.  
"So, Muraki, ummm, you plan to keep this child then I assume?" Tatsumi started, trying to sound as calm and mature as one could talking with a pregnant chemical- transsexual.  
"Are you implying, Mr. Tatsumi, that I "take care of it"?" Muraki replied with a devilish smirk, "Because I hope you don't think I would contribute willingly to the murder of an 'innocent child', now do you?"

"You have no problem murdering other innocents! You monster! You rape children, you raped Hisoka! How could you even imply that terminating this abomination inside you would be murder in your eyes?" The usually composed man that Tatsumi was now became a shaking and furious mess, while the pale figure which was the source of such outrage stood facing him and his rage calmly, the hint of a bemused expression on his face.

"I can't murder MY own blood."

"But you murdered your own brother!" Watari exclaimed.  
Muraki closed her eyes ever so confidently. "My dear brother was never inside of myself, no matter how much I wished it so." Watari had a look of disgust on his face. "How can I be so cruel to something I created out of love?" a sly smile curved the corners of Muraki's mouth into a sadistic grin.  
Neither of the shinigami said a word as they rushed Muraki to the other side of Meifu, towards the Hall of Candles. Hopefully something could be done about this twisted fiend.

------------------------------------------------

Terazuma could be heard on the other side of the wooden door. Hisoka was having second thoughts about asking his coworker for the use of his couch and was about to leave when the door opened and a shirtless, disgruntled man stood before him.

"Hisoka? What the hell do you want? I was watching The O.C.! The blond guys being seduced, that's the closest thing to sex I've had in too long." Terazuma stopped short on his rant as the smaller boy stared up at him with tears in his eyes. Only then did he notice the suitcase sitting on the ground next to the green eyed youth.

"Are you okay Hisoka? You talked to Tsuzuki didn't you?" he asked gruffly, uncomfortable being in the presence of Hisoka on the verge of tears. This discomfort was instantly picked up by the empath and Hisoka started to turn to leave, mumbling, "I'm fine, forget I was hear…"

"No, it's okay…do you need a place to stay?" The older man asked, placing a hand on Hisokas' shoulder and turning him back to face him.  
"Could I just sleep over tonight? I …I don't want to be alone, but I just can't be near Tsuzuki or the others tonight." His sandy blond hair rustled around his face. Just peaking out from the collar of Hisoka's orange sweatshirt, Terazuma could see the red marks that made up the old curse glaring out in the darkness.  
"It's Muraki and the babyisn't it?" Terazuma couldn't help blushing, while the incident had struck him as the funniest thing since the time Watari had turned himself into a child, he genuinely felt bad for Hisoka.

"Terazuma, how could he do this to me?" Hisoka shook his head and looked back up at the shapeshifter. The shinigami looked around, for something to hide behind, anything, but there was no escaping the awkwardness of this moment. This only left Terazuma one more question, how do you comfort your homosexual, forever young, cursed co-worker when he finds his lover impregnated his own rapist? Plato or Aristotle never had that issue to puzzle over, and Terazuma did not want to be the one to break new ground for it. However, the situation was there, so he did the only thing he could think todo to ease his whimpering friends pain.

"Want a beer?" Terezuma asked.

"Sure... and could we watch your American television show... pretend we're normal humans for tonight?" Hisoka almost smiled, but the over all effect was a conveying of pure emotional and physical exhaustion. Terazuma smiled and led his friend and fellow shinigami inside his bachelor pad.  
"Even though you like men, this show will be interesting for you, the guys are hot!…erm...so Wakaba-chan informs me anyway, not that I'd know."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki sat alone watching Days of Our Lives. He had a box of tissues and a box of chocolates as comfort. He had thought about getting booze but since alcohol was responsible for this incident he went for the safe things. Like sweets and soap operas.  
"How could you do this Mimi?! Bell is married to Phillip now! Marriage is forever! They shared vows, marriage is sacred. Doesn't that mean anything to you???" The TV soap opera actor proclaimed.  
"But Bell and Shawn belong together. They're my best friends, it seems right." Mimi retorted.  
Tsuzuki sniffed.

"Yeah… Hisoka and I belong together too… dammit." He hugged a pillow and plopped a chocolate in his mouth. "What should I do…? Should I respect Hisoka's wishes and wait for his call? Or should I go out and try to talk to him…?" He glanced up at the TV and waited for the answer, which did not come. "Soap opera! You failed me in my time of need!" He threw the pillow at the TV set and stared off into space.  
Knock knock  
Tsuzuki glanced up at the door. Maybe… could it be….? He got up and rushed to the door, his heart pounding in his chest like a bird on high adrenaline rush. "Hiso-" But to his disappointment it was Tatsumi at the door. "Tatsumi? What are you doing here?"

He held up a box of Chinese take out. "I thought you might be hungry." Tsuzuki looked up at the other shinigami.

"I'm not hungry though..." Tatsumi came in and shut the apartment door behind him.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter, forgive us, college is a preoccupation for the noble pursuits of fan fiction. Hope this one was just as entertaining as the other chapters. More to come shortly (we mean it this time). - MangaMazoku..

Hey there people! It's been so long since we have last terrorized the fan fiction world! Lol Yeah, school has taken a huge chunk of time away from our previous care free schedules… we will be posting more things soon! Enjoy the craziness! AnimeYoukai (.)


End file.
